Separated
by bbrea4eva
Summary: Beastboy and Raven are in love, but when a mysterious new villian captures Beastboy and Raven goes beserk, they could be separated forever.
1. Truth and Loss

This was just a random idea I had one day. lol. It's my first fanfic so it's not perfect...

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, just this plot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy carefully walked up to Raven's door. He hesitated for a moment, thinking about what he was about to do.

_If this doesn't work, _he thought _I'll never forgive myself. _

He knocked carefully on the gothic girl's door and waited there. A minute later she opened the door and glared at him. Her eyes pierced into his and suddenly the green boy couldn't speak. His mouth opened and shut several times before any words came out. Finally:

"Uh, Raven… can we talk." He stuttered, " I mean, I won't take that long I just-"

"Come in." She said, cutting him off. He walked into her room gingerly, like a frightened cat. Everything was dark and dreary and it looked like monsters could pop out of the shadows at any moment.

_Whoa Beastboy, you need to cut down on the horror movies._

He cautioned himself. Raven sat on her bed waiting for a crude remark about how creepy she was. When BB said nothing she spoke:

_" _So… what did you want to say?" her voice was calm, not mad as Beastboy had expected. He felt his nervousness form a hard knot in his throat and again he forgot how to speak words.

"I… um-uh Raven, I…" The changeling blabbed but suddenly stopped.

_Beastboy! Calm it! You sound like an idiot!_

His mind buzzed and he felt like he was going to faint. He closed his eyes to take a big breath. When he opened Raven was still looking at him.

"Raven I love you." his voice was barely audible but from the look on her face he knew that she had heard.

"What?" She said, surprise creeping into her monotone voice. Beastboy winced.

"I love you." he said. His face was burning red with embarrassment.

"I know I heard that…" she said. Beastboy took her pause as an opening and turned into a snake.

"Beastboy, wait!" The violet haired girl said, but it was to late. Beastboy had already slithered out the door.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

The next couple of days Raven acted like nothing happened. She made sure that Beastboy didn't know that her heart burst when he said those three words, and she had to do everything in her will to control her flood of emotions. She went on like always, ignoring Bb, just to make sure there was no hint to her true emotions. She could see obviously that Beastboy was hurting, but she couldn't tell him her true feelings.

_Unless I can control this the whole tower will blow up!_

She told herself when suddenly then titan's alarm blared. A minute later everyone was together.

"It's… huh?" Said Robin "it's, the zoo!"

"Wha?" said bb, his jaw hanging open. "Come on, lets go!"

"Titans go!" Their masked leader called, and they were on their way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A moment later they were at the zoo. Animal shrieks echoed in the titan's ears.

"Let's split up so we can cover more ground!" Robin yelled over the noise. A second later t0he Titans were off in five different directions.

Beastboy contemplated turning into an animal but decided it wouldn't be a good idea. Animals were running every where so he would rely on his human legs to carry him. He ran north looking for anything suspicious when he was suddenly attacked. A strong leg had kicked him and sent him flying into a wall. The impact knocked the air out of him, and bb tried to regain his breath as he struggled to stand up. In front of him was a strange man cloaked in a hooded cape that shimmered different colors every time he moved. Underneath the cape he wore all white. His face was covered in the shade of his hood as he spoke:

"Beastboy it would be in your best interest to come with me without any struggle." The man's voice was raspy like two stones grating together. Unconsciously the green-haired titan reached for his communicator, only to find that he got no signal.

"Like that would ever happen!" Beastboy said, a little freaked out. He charged at the man, turning into a gorilla. The changeling smashed with his gigantic hands into shimmering air where the odd man just was. The man then appeared on the top of the wall he had just smashed bb into.

"You do not understand me, or my powers." the man said in his strange voice. Bb heard a small _pft _sound before he fell unconscious, hit by a tranquilizer dart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dun Dun Dun! _aw... poor Bb… So who is this strange man? What powers is he talking about? Did you actually read this whole page? Why am I asking these questions! (sorry, I know it was short! please review!)

Please review, I need al least 5 before I write the next chapter! (P.S: sorry, I know it was short.)

**Into the Moonlight,**

**bbrae4eva-**


	2. Mysteries and fear

I don't feel like writing anything special so here it is:

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Beastboy had gone missing after the battle, as the four Titans had figured out. They had searched for hours but found no clue as to where he could be. 

"Man!" Cyborg said "That little green punk has been gone for seven hours now!"

Raven's heart pounded icily in her chest. Each beat pained her.

_Control yourself! _Her mind screamed. _Don't lose control!_

She struggled to stay dominant over her rampaging emotions. Cyborg, Starfire and Robin continued to talk about Beastboy with concern. Raven ignored them as she thought about the changeling and all the possible things that could be happening to him. She had a sickening feeling that something was wrong, although her logic denied this. Or maybe it was the other way around?

_**Crack!**_

She was snapped out of her mind as she realized that she had let her powers wander out of control. Several dirty dishes were shattered and floating in mid-air. The remaining Titans stared at her until she was forced to look away. Embarrassment burned on her hood-covered cheeks. She slowly fought to move the shattered pieces into the garbage can and walked towards her room. Questions such as "What's wrong?" and "You ok?" followed her out the door. She set her mind on meditating even though it would be hard.

Her room was dark as she liked it, so she sat down and started her mantra. Her mind began to wander. The titans had looked through the entire zoo without finding any form of trouble. After they had returned the animals to thier exibits they knew that Beastboy was missing. Raven opened her eyes.

"This is it, I can't concentrate," She whispered to herself eager to look in one place that she hadn't checked, Terra's tomb. For some reason she still felt that Beastboy loved Terra even though he said he loved her. Dismissing all thoughts from her mind she opened the window and flew out into the sky. In a couple of miniutes she flew into Terra's cave and alighted gently to the ground.

"Beastboy?" She called. The night was warm outside but in here the air was chilly and clouds of fog were emitited from her warm breath.

"Beastboy?" She repeated her call as she moved down the tunnel.

"Beastboy!?" Raven entered the large unerground cavern and stoped, dumbstruck. Her mind raced with questions at the sight that faced her.

"What could have happened?" she whisered.

_Terra's gone... _she thought and ran to tell the titans.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Beastboy screamed at his jailer. Hard metal bars surrounded him thick enough to not be bent, even by a T-rex, and solid enough to bruise knuckles and arms, as he learned the hard way. He turned into a fly and tried to escape that way, but an invisible barrier hit him so hard he was shocked back into human form. A concrete floor was below him dimly illuminated by the orange-gray glow that seeped through high rectangular windows turning his skin a sickly brown. His throat was sore from screaming.

"SHOW ME YOUR FACE AND TELL ME WHY I'M IN HERE!" He yelled again. His voice faltered and beads of blood gather on his parched, cracked lips.

"It's time for you to eat." came the calm reply. Beastboy looked up and saw his captor walk in with a tray of food.

"You're giving me food?" Beastboy asked, his voice a rasping slightly and filled with confusion.

"Yes." There was a menacing tone in his voice, but Beastboy couldn't figure out what it meant. He slid the tray through a small horizontal slot in the bars and walked away.

"Wait! Tell me why I'm in here!"

"You'll find out soon enough," The cloaked figure said as he submerged into the shadows.

_Something must be wrong with this… _he thought. People just don't usually give their prisoners food, and he had expected that this man would let him rot in his cell. He tried ignoring the food but his empty stomach protested strongly. The minutes went by slowly, extremely slowly. He finally gave in and ate the plate full of vegetables, fruit and tofu.

_That was nice of him._ He thought, then instantly stopped eating. How had the man known he was a vegetarian? Could it just be a coincidence? Why is the light orange? Is the sun setting? Why does the sun rise? Why do we use the word set and not fall? Beastboy battled hard to control his thoughts. After a while he realized that the food must be drugged. He made up his mind to stop eating but when he looked down the plate was empty

_Oh, great. _Were his last thoughts, _I'm done for. _Then he fell asleep.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Has he eaten yet?" a sullen voice came over the communicator.

"Yes" came the raspy reply.

"Good. You better not mess this up."

"Don't talk to me like that. I am your partner, not your apprentice." The man kept his voice calm even though his anger was rising.

"All will be shown in time."

"What is that supposed to mean? All I need is your resources and protection, but I can find those elsewhere if you are going to carry on like this."

"As you wish, but remember you'd owe me. And I don't take kindly to freeloaders."

"Never mind. I'm not your enemy." _You shouldn't have caved, you half-witted doormat!_

"As I expected. Tell me when you get the information." The voice was strong and controlling, like one who is used to power.

"Of course." The conversation ended at that note and the man turned away and strolled down the hall, smirking.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Raven groaned in her sleep. Images of Beastboy taunted her dreams.

_She saw him getting kicked and beaten, writhing on the ground in pain. His lips were split, blood poured from a wound on his left temple and bruises covered his bare chest. A man in a cloak picked up the struggling titan and tied him to a chair. He talked to him and Beastboy shook his head, then the man punched him in the gut. The boy spat up blood and eyed the man with hatred. Beastboy suddenly looked away and stared into her eyes like an injured animal pleading for help. Then he fell limp._

Raven woke up screaming. She hugged her knees and tried to calm her fear and… and _love_. She hated to admit it but she had grown a strong affection for the short green boy, but she still didn't understand why she couldn't control herself. Items started cracking, splintering and floating, immersed in her black energy. She saw Robin run in to see what was wrong, and Cyborg making Starfire wait at the door.

"Raven! Raven, are you alright?" Robin asked worry emanating in his voice. The empath stammered about Beastboy and a nightmare or something like that.

"It was only a dream Raven, it's ok." He soothed her. He reached out and touched her hand but she drew away. Her own hand reached up and touched the warm liquid running down her cheeks.

_Tears, _She thought, _I'm crying…_

"No…"She said

"What?" Robin couldn't hold back the concern in his voice. A statue in Raven's room flew and shattered against the wall.

"It isn't just a dream, something is wrong with Beastboy!" Everything glass the vicinity shattered and her books were flung from the shelves.

"Raven it's ok! We'll find Beastboy! Calm down!" For the first time ever Raven thought she heard fear in Robin's voice. She tried placing a barrier in her mind, to eradicate her emotions and still her swiveling thoughts, but she was unable to. It took several minutes of her taking deeps breaths and Robin dodging her flying stuff until she was able to calm down. Raven said she was sorry and Robin promised to keep looking for Beastboy until he was found. He walked out of the destroyed room and started conversing with Cyborg.

"Something needs to be done. Next time the whole tower might blow up."

"What can be done, we would have to somehow get rid of her powers?" The metal teen replied.

"I don't know Cyborg, I just don't know." Robin started to walk away when suddenly Cyborg spoke:

"Starfire ran to her room crying, I think you should go talk to her" Robin's turned face blushed

"Uh, Yeah, that would be best I guess…"

"Uh-huuh" Cyborg said teasingly as Robin rushed to soothe Starfire.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well?" Said the same, deep, sullen voice that came over the comunicator last time.

"He wouldn't tell me." The cloaked man awnsered.

"I thought you druged him."

"I did, but either it wore off or he truly doesn't know."

"Fool! Of course he knows, it was his father. Try harder next time."

"We need another titan." The cloak of the man shifted slightly to show pure white clothes underneath.

"Why? It will be harder to capture another one, they are now on thier gaurd."

"He won't lie when it's someone elses life on the line."

"Ah, I see. Good thinking Sylus. I'll get you another titan. Wait, better yet, I'll get you his little girlfriend."

"Good." The screen went blank and Sylus chuckled to himself cruely. _This will be easier,_ he thought and slinted his eyes, ready to stalk his prey.

* * *

I know, it was a short chapter again, but it keeps you hanging! I bet right now you're really wondering who the wierd guy that Sylus talks to is. Well you'll just have to find out;) 

**Into The Moonlight**

bbrae4eva-


	3. Clarity and Death

Disclaimer: As you could have easily guessed, I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! (Why do we even do disclaimers?!?) It's been almost a year since I last posted a chapter. Sorry

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy lay on the ground, curled in the fatal position. His head ached unbearably, as did every other part of his body. All he thought about was the other Titans. _Why haven't they found me yet? _He asked himself, almost not wanting to know the answer. _What if they didn't care? _He thought. Cyborg would be working on the T-car, Raven would be reading, Robin would be training, Raven would be meditating, Starfire would be shopping, and Raven would be making herbal tea. _No! Stop! They must be looking for me! _He desperately tried to calm down. Looking around, he found that he wasn't in the same cage as before. Actually, this wasn't a cage at all. The green titan was in a room with white walls and a white floor. Standing in front of him was a door. _A locked door,_ his logic told him, but he got up and tried any way. Grasping the doorknob he turned and the door opened. _This spells out trap, _Beastboy thought. He contemplated his situation for a couple of seconds, then limped out of the room.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

She awoke with a muggy awareness. _So cold_ she thought. It had been burning hot, then all of a sudden cold, like an icy prison. She looked around, barely lifting her head. That was all she could do. The rest of her body was paralyzed, frozen, but she could feel warmth creeping back in. The walls were plain and the room was bare. Her fingers twitched. There was someone in the room. She felt it… she _knew_ it. Looking around again her eyes laid softly on a silhouette of green.

"Beastboy!" She yelled. He was hurt. "Where are we?"

"Terra!" he yelled and ran to her side. His fingers gently found their way to the sides of her face. "Your alive… how?"

"I don't know" Terra replied. With all of her strength she managed to move her arms around his neck. He was so comforting. Suddenly he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back and felt the slow warmth that had been creeping through her rush to every fiber of her being. Beastboy thought of Raven and felt a pang of guilt, yet he could not pull away. It was _Terra. _The girl that he loved, the girl that betrayed him, the girl that _saved _the whole town. Then, with a shock, he remembered his surroundings.

"We have to get out of here!" he said.

"Where is here?" She asked. The room was pure white and she laid on a white cot in the middle of it.

"I don't know, but there's this man. He keeps asking me about something my father made, but I have no idea what he is talking about."

"He was the one that hurt you, wasn't he." Terra stated. Fear and hatred shown brightly in her eyes.

"Uh… yeah."Beastboy replied.

"Then lets go." Beastboy drew back and started walking towards the door when Terra said: "Wait, there's a problem. I can't really walk" The changling looked at her but didn't ask any questions. He scooped her into his arms and was shocked by how cold she was, then ran out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raven explained what she saw to the Titans. "Terra must be alive then! This is wonderful!" Starfire said joyfully. Raven noted how she always wore her emotions on her sleeve, for everyone to see. Then she spoke:

"But this can't delay our search for Beastboy," Raven tried her best to keep a monotone.

"Raven's right. Beastboy must be found." Agreed Robin.

_So this is settled then…_

Beastboy would be found soon enough. Hopefully. Raven went back into her room. She took a dark blue candle and lit it, the warmth and fragrance penetrating the darkness of her room. Then she set it in front of her and started meditating.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos,

Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos,

Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos,

Azerath…Metrion…Zintho-" She suddenly stopped. She was having a vision. She walked through the town, people everywhere. Slowly the people thinned out and she was in an abandoned part of the city. A dilapidated brick building stood in front of her. Then she was inside it. She went down some stairs and discovered a large cavern. A pulsating orange light was at the far side of the tunnel. Stalactites and stalagmites hung from the ceiling and floor. She was on a path with a hole to either side of her that seemed to stretch to the core of the earth. There were doors on the far walls where similar pathways reached. Some of the doors were open and had bright white light pouring out, but most were closed. Suddenly, a door to her right opened and she saw Beastboy run out with Terra in his arms. Then it stopped.

It took Raven a while to realize that she was back in her room. When she did she instantly opened her window and flew out. She knew it was stupid to leave without any help, but she couldn't delay, not even for a couple minuites to tell her team.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I will require assistance" Sylus spoke. That stupid apprentice had left _both _Beastboy and Terra's rooms unlocked. For such a stupid mistake, there was only one punishment that he saw fit.

"I would ask why but I'm sure the answer would only make me mad," There was that voice again. That solemn, powerful voice. "So they will be there soon enough." Then he ended the conversation. Sylus had planned how he was going to tell him what had happened; nevertheless he was glad he didn't ask. _Stupidity! _He thought _Now it will be so much harder to catch them again, even with help._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Robin was the first to notice it. He walked into the main room, but this wasn't the source, so he entered the hall of the titan's room. This wasn't good. He walked up to Raven's door and became worried. That was it. The faint smell of smoke, the bright light pooling under her door.

"Raven!" He yelled. No answer. "Raven!" Still no answer. Finally he burst through her door. A wave of blinding light and sweltering heat met him.

"FIRE!" he yelled to the other titans. Starfire was the first to appear, followed by Cyborg. It took them a good half hour to extinguish the greedy flames.

"Good thing Raven wasn't in here," noted Cyborg. "But where is she?" Starfire picked up the charred remnants of Raven's communicator.

"I hope she is not harmed," She said. Robin looked around.

"Well, since we don't know where she is, now we have two missing Titans…" The Titans alarm sounded and reluctantly the three titans left to see what was wrong. Even if it was something simple they didn't want to take the time away from searching.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Beastboy! Look out!" Terra yelled. A Sladebot came from behind and kicked Beastboy. They were surrounded, but Beastboy had been doing his best to defend Terra. She was still to weak to stand, not to mention _fight. _He squinted one eye as he stood up, then he turned into a gorilla and started smashing the robots. A single question played in his mind, _Where did they come from? _He was to busy hitting a robot to here Terra yell, or to see the figure approach him from behind. By the time he did see it it was to late. He was shocked back into human form and flung from pathway, down into the dark abyss below.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! BEASTBOY!!! This sucks. Man, it's been sooooooooo long since I last wrote. I hope you guys haven't lost interest. Again a short chappy, but I can't help it. I thought it would be a good place to end

**Into the Moonlight,**

**bbrae4eva-**


	4. Life and Relief

Okay Guys… New chapter!

Sorry, I know I don't write nearly enough.

I should work on that…

I don't own tt!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No!" Terra shouted. He fell until the darkness swallowed him whole. The slade bots roughly carried her away with tears running down her cheeks. She tried to resist with the little strength she had left and just bought enough time to see a blue, cloaked figure appear from the chasm. The following was all a blur to her, dark energy and crunching metal, falling to the floor, freedom. She raised her tear-stained face to see Raven next to Beastboy. Her face was twisted into a scowl as she looked at Terra, remembering the betrayal. There was no time for reminiscing though; for more slade bots had flooded into the chamber.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire had just finished fighting off a simple bank robber. Thankfully, it didn't take too long, and they still had most of the daylight hours two search for their missing friends. With no leads, things were not looking up, but there was no way they would give up. Never. They decided to split up and cover more ground. If anyone got any clues were to tell the other titans. Beastboy and Raven would be found.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Raven!" Beastboy grinned ear to ear. "You saved me! You do care!"

"What?" Raven replied blandly. 

"This isn't the time for that," Terra said. She struggled to her feet. Raven's face darkened. She knew now that Terra was back that she had no chance with Beastboy. But she was right; this wasn't the time for that. 

An ominous laughter came from somewhere behind the small group.

"My apprentice appears to be jealous. Aren't you, Terra?"

"No…" Beastboy said.

"Slade…" Raven whispered

"I'm not your apprentice!" Terra screamed. She grabbed three large stalactites and hurled them at Slade. He nimbly dodged them and landed in front of Terra. With her reactions still not at 100, Slade punched her across the face and sent her skidding to the edge of the cliff. Raven used her powers to make sure that Terra didn't fall over, then faced her full attention on Slade.

"Die." She mumbled, and collapsed the path beneath him. He jumped and kicked at Raven, who easily dodged while sending a bolt of her dark magic at him. Slade then sidestepped and swept out Raven's legs. He went to kick her, but she jumped up and punched him in the face. Staggering back a little, Slade threw a couple of bombs at Raven, who turned them back at him. Frustrated now, he jumped up and readied to punch the dark hair girl, but Beastboy turn into a Rhinoceros and rammed him to the ground. Pinned to the cold earth, Slade struggled to get up. Terra then created arcs of rock over Slade to keep him on the ground. Beastboy shifted back and questioned him.

"Does that guy work for you? The one that beat me up?" 

"Yes, my brilliant little friend." Slade's tone was mocking.

"What do you want from me?"

"Not what do I want from you, What do I want from your father."

"Well than what?"

Slade suddenly broke free from his earthen bonds. "I want his invention notebook."

"What? Why?" Beastboy was dumbstruck.

"The plans Beastboy. I need the plans for chemical bomb!"

"Are you kidding? How am I supposed to know them? And why would I give them to _you_?" Beastboy screamed and kicked Slade's head _hard_. It crumpled in and wires stuck out.

_A robot?_

Suddenly, hundreds of Sladebots filled the Cavern.

"Beastboy, we have to get out of here!" Terra shouted. Raven flew up, Terra rode on a rock, and Beastboy shifted into a bird. Suddenly, all the Sladebots fired at the three figures. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Robin! I have news of importance to finding Raven and Beastboy!" Starfire yelled over her communicator.

"What is it, Star?" Robin asked hopefully.

"A large number of Sladebots have been seen on the edges of town! It may be that Slade has captured our friends!"

"Good work. Stay there, me and Cyborg will meet you." 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Raven! NO!" Beastboy turned human midair. Raven had been hit by one of the robots below and was falling quickly. The changeling dove head first after Raven and caught her in his hands. Soon they were below the path and in the black chasm beside it.

"Raven! RAVEN!" Beastboy started sobbing. "You can't die!" His words barely came out between shallow breaths. They still were falling down the endless pit, and it was so dark he could barely see the beautiful girl in front of him. He saw enough to know that the shot was extremely damaging, if not lethal, though.

"Raven…I love you! I don't care if you don't feel the same way, damn it I love you!" Beastboy kissed Raven on the lips and held her tighter than ever. He wasn't going to let her go. And if that meant that he would have to die with her, so be it. With a shock, Raven's eyes snapped open and the only thing she was conscious of was feeling the most passionate kissed she had ever experienced. Not until a minute later did she feel her wound and realize they were falling.

"Beastboy!" She pulled away. Something solid suddenly rose from below them and they saw Terra frowning. She quickly raised the rock back up and above the Sladebots.

"Raven, where's the exit?"

"To the left." Raven coughed. "That stairway over there…"

Sladebots continued to fire at the underside of the large rock.

"Hurry Terra!" Beastboy still had Raven in his arms. He looked into her eyes, and somehow realized that everything would be all right.


End file.
